Alien X
|-|UAF= |-|Omniverse= Summary Alien X is a sample of Celestialsapien DNA recorded in the Omnitrix that Ben Tennyson can utilize to take up the characteristics of a Celestialsapien. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-A | At least Low 1-C, likely higher | 1-A Name: Alien X Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable (Likely billions of years old. Older than the Universe itself) Classification: Celestialsapien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Invulnerability, Size Manipulation (Other Celestialsapiens can easily grow to sizes incomprehensible), Flight, Nigh-Omnipotence, Reality Warping (Easily recreated the universe with a simple thought), Creation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 10), Existence Erasure, Regeneration (High-Godly), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Self-Duplication, Multiple Personalities (In order for Alien X to perform any action, including simple movement and transforming back, all three of his personalities must agree to do so. His personalities include Serena, the 'voice of love and compassion', Bellicus, the 'voice of rage and aggression' and Ben Tennyson, the 'voice of reason'), Space-Time Manipulation (Serena stated that Alien X can change the very nature of time and space), Summoning, Transmutation, Mind Control (Controlled the Amalgam Kids' minds to fight against each other), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Serena, Bellicus and Ben Tennyson hold absolute control inside Alien X's body, which is a pocket universe that contains many galaxies), Acausality (Type 5), Gravity Manipulation (Removed gravity entirely when faced off against the Rooters and toyed with them by moving them around with ease), Nigh-Omnipresence, Causality Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Life Manipulation (Easily recreated the entire universe), Law Manipulation (Celestialsapiens created the Multiverse Preservation Act, a set of rules/laws that all Celestialsapiens must follow or they can be severely punished), Death Manipulation, Can harm intangible, non-corporeal, abstract, and nonexistent beings, Portal Creation, Passive Plot Manipulation (Celesitalsapiens are constantly changing the whole art design and the entire plot of the Ben 10 Multiverse) and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Void Manipulation (Alien X can erase anyone including their mind, body, and soul with a mere blink of an eye. Can convert someone into nothingness and can manipulate it), Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Attack Nullification (Alien X is able to nullify any attacks with a mere wave of his hand), Fate Manipulation (Can alter the fate of others and decide their fate with a mere thought), Durability Negation (Able to harm other Celestialsapiens), Attack Reflection, Abstract Existence (Type 3; Celestialsapiens are from the Forge of Creations, a place outside of the entire Ben 10 Multiverse), Cosmic Awareness (Scaled from other Starbeard who was able to sense that Alien X recreated the entire universe), Large Size (Varies from Type 0-11), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), His thoughts become a reality, Transduality (Type 3), Resistance Negation (Alien X is able to bypass any resistance his opponent has and can affect them), Immunity to Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation, BFR, Plot Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Causality Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Information Manipulation, Possession, Resistance Negation, Biological Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sealing, Perception Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), Time Stop, Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Transmutation, Acausality Negation, Precognition, Death Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Damage Reduction, Hellfire Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Quantum Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Memory Manipulation, Resistance to Energy Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Effortlessly recreated a destroyed universe with a mere thought), likely Multiverse level+ (Much more stronger than the Chronosapien Time Bomb and the Chrono Navigator both which are both capable of wiping out infinite timelines) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, likely higher '''(Surperior to the Contemelia where mere fraction of his DNA was able to pierce through the extra dimensional barrier where the Contemelia (a group of 5th Dimensional Beings) said it was "impossible to breach". The Contemelia also noted this as "interesting" proving Celestialsapiens are above the Contemelia.) | Outerverse level''' (Stated by Azmuth that Alien X "can do anything", but is limited to what he can do due to his personalities not being able to agree on one thing) Speed: Infinite (Born from a place where time does not exist) | Immeasurable | Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable '''| '''Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Multiversal+ | At least Low Complex Multiversal, likely higher (Capable of trading blows with Galactic Gladiator) | Outerversal Durability: At least Universe level+ (Casually tanked an explosion from the Anihilaarg), likely Multiverse level+ (As he is stronger than the Chronosapien Time Bomb which is capable of wiping out infinite timelines, he should be able to survive the destruction of all of existence. Invulnerability and Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, likely higher (Took hits from Galactic Gladiator, another Celestialsapien who should not be much weaker then Alien X himself. Neither could one-shot the other. Invulnerability and Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill) |''' Outerverse level (Invulnerability and Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill) '''Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Universal+, likely Multiversal+ | At least Low Complex Multiversal | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Recreated the entire universe through the smallest details with a few minor changes) Weaknesses: Alien X needs to wait for the different personalities in his head to make a decision before he can do anything, though this weakness disappeared in Omniverse. Alien X can also have the powers absorbed by Osmosians, and needs to follow the Multiverse Preservation Act, or other members of its species will punish it. Alien X's Life-force might be absorbed by Anur Vladias. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted Full Power | True Power Note: Please do not attempt to scale Alien X to Atomic-X. It is confirmed and has been consistently shown throughout the series that Atomic-X is much more weaker than Alien X due to being only half Celestialsapien, meaning that he doesn’t have the power to use Alien X’s Full power to its upmost potential. Others Notable Victories: Ares (DC Comics) Ares' Profile (Low 1-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Zeus (DC Comics) Zeus' Profile (Low 1-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Rama Kushna (DC Comics) Rama Kushna's Profile (Low 1-C versions and speed was equalized) Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Comics) Sonic's Profile (Super Sonic against Restricted Alien X. Speed was equalized) Darkseid (DC Comics) Darkseid's Profile (Pre-Emanation Darkseid was used against Restricted Alien X. Darkseid was 2-B while Alien X was Low 2-C and speed was equalized) True Form Darkseid (DC Comics) Darkseid's Profile (Godhead Darkseid was used against Unrestricted Alien X. Both were Low 1-C and speed was equalized) Zeus (Saint Seiya) Zeus' Profile (Both bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Ultra Sonic (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) (Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe)) Sonic's Profile (Ultra Sonic was used and speed was equalized) Solaris (Archie Comics) (Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe)) Solaris' Profile (Low 2-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Enerjak (Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe)) Enerjak's Profile (True form Enerjak was used and speed was equalized. Both are 2-A) Captain Atom (DC Comics) Captain Atom's Profile (Both were Low 2-C, bloodlusted, and speed was equalized) Hal Jordan (DC Comics) Hal Jordan's Profile (Pre-Crisis Hal was used and Alien X was Low 2-C. Speed was equal) Superboy-Prime (DC Comics) Superboy-Prime's Profile (Base Superboy-Prime was used against Restricted Alien X. Superboy was 2-C while Alien X was Low 2-C. Both were bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Mammoth Mogul (Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe)) Mammoth Mogul's Profile (Restricted Alien X was used against Master Mogul. Both were 2-A and speed was equalzed) Doctor Fate (DC Comics) Doctor Fate's Profile (Nabu Fate was used. Both were 2-A and speed was equalized) Eternity (Marvel Comics) Eternity's Profile (Both were 2-A and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Galactic Gladiator (Ben 10) Galactic Gladiator's Profile (Both Celestialsapiens were restricted and Low 2-C versions were used and Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Users Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Matter Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Law Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Size-Shifters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Void Users Category:Life Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Teleportation Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Split Personalities Category:Size Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Information Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1